FlutterCord: Mystery Date
by Apple.Dash20
Summary: Discord has a weird dream about a mystery temptress and tells his best friend Fluttershy. What happens when his dream becomes true? whos this mystery girl? read and find out! Discord X Fluttershy


"Who are you" I ask the mysterious pink haired girl again. She has wasted no time at all. She is standing in front of me in only a black lace bra (strapless on the account that she was wearing a dress) and matching black lace underwear. She has on a mask also black. Her slim pale body and haunting smile have me in a trance.

"Love" she says simply "Discord, I am love."

I swallow hard. I'm standing with my back against the wall. She had stripped me down to my boxers when we got to this room. "Love?" I say watching her every movement. She steps towards me and touches my chest. Her icy hands send electricity through my body.

"Yes." She whispers in my ear. Her warm, moist lips kiss my neck. Her finger tips trace the lines of my abs. I close my eyes and let her do what she wants to me.

Just as her lips find mine I hear a loud buzzing. I open my eyes to find myself in my bed alarm clock buzzing. My body is drenched in cool sweat. I sit up. "It was a dream?" I say in disbelief "Shit! I'm late!"

I text my friend Fluttershy from the bus and tell her about my dream. She is very smart and loves analyzing dreams. Flutter tells me I had a "wish dream". She thinks it's what I want to happen at prom. I laugh, as if I'd go to prom.

When I get to school Flutter is already there waiting her big blue eyes light up when she sees me. "Dizzy!" She calls me over. "Did you know..." Her voice trails off in my mind. She is beautiful but she'd never let you know. Baggy sweaters hide her thin body. She has light pink hair that falls in her face all the time. "Hello!?"

"Sorry Shy." I say coming back to reality "that dream just..."

"Can't shake it?"

"No"

Flutter hugs me and runs off to class just as the bell rings.

Days go by and the dream is still lingering in my mind. Prom is two days away and I don't even have a ticket or a date. Until I find a small envelope on my bed after school. My full name is beautifully written on the front. I open the envelope to find a ticket to prom and a note.

"I'll be waiting for you, Discord" it reads I turn it over and to my surprise it says "LOVE"

I go to call Fluttershy thinking it was her but end the call before it rings. Can't be Fluttershy she's too sweet and wouldn't mess with me like this.

Prom night! Flutter bailed on me saying "proms stupid." I on the other hand have a mystery girl to find. I keep hoping Fluttershy is the one but I know it can't be her.

*Beep! Beep!* a car horn honks. A black car pulls up. I run down stairs and out to the car "Are you Discord?"

"Yes." I say unsure.

"Get in." He says unlocking the doors. "Don't want to keep Love waiting." The driver smiles and I get in the car.

"Who is Love?" I ask him.

"I am a driver. Now get out we are here."

I get out and go in to the building. First thing I see is her. Love. She has on a short strapless black lace dress and a black lace mask on. Her pink hair is tide back with her bangs falling across her face.

"Love?" I ask her knowing my answer but none come. Her lips form the same haunting smile from my dream. "Who are you?" I ask. She puts her finger to my lips to silence me then looks around.

"Follow me." Her voice is seductive.

I nod and follow her up to a room. She opens the door and pulls me in. She locks the door and turns to me. She wastes no time undressing me leaving me standing against a wall in my boxers.

She slips off her dress. It falls to the floor around her ankles.

"Who are you?" I ask again.

"Love." She replies. "Discord, I am Love."

"Love?"

"Yes" She says moving towards me. Her icy hands find my chest, her warm, moist lips find my neck. She kisses me lightly. My eyes close and her lips find mine.

Her kiss is passionate, soft, and sweet. I kiss her back. My hands find her slim body and I pull her close to me. She pulls away and leads me to a bed. She shoves me down and looks at me with that haunting smile.

I can hear my heart beating in my head and feel it about to burst from my chest. "Why me?" I ask her with no response. She climbs on top of me and pins my arms over my head. She kisses me harder this time. She becomes all too comfortable on top of me.

I flip her and pin her to the bed. She looks shocked. I reach for her mask. "Wait!" She yells out. The voice is all too familiar.

"Fluttershy!?" I say with heavy breaths. I let her up.

"Yes" she says removing her mask.

"I'm sorry, Dizzy" she says looking away from me.

Her big blue eyes look sad. I take her face in my hand "Don't" I pull her close and kiss her.

She lies down and I kiss down her neck. She giggles at the feel of my "little beard" (as she calls it) tickling her neck. She relaxes as I run my hands over her body. "Dizzy?" She says faintly.

"Yes, Flutters?" I can feel her heart pounding under my palm.

"Why aren't you mad at me?" She asked me. I laugh at her silly question.

"Because I love you." I reach up and kiss her sweet lips.

"But why?" She persists.

"Fluttershy!" I exclaim "You are beautiful and amazing and just so..." I can't think of words so I just grab her and kiss her. She melts into me and kisses me back with as much passion as our first kiss.

My lips trace her jaw line and down her neck again. My hands find her breasts and I hear a light moan escape her lips as I squeeze at her breasts.

"Be gentile." She says in heavy breaths.

I continue to play with her breasts. She arches her back and I reach under her and unhook the clasp on her bra. I throw it to the floor. Her nipples are hard. I run my finger over one and she shutters at my touch. I smile at her reaction. My lips find the other nipple and I trace it with the tip of my thong. Another moan escapes her lips.

Her right hand grabs the sheets and her left hand becomes tangled in my hair.

I move my way down her body. Her hips buck as I get closer to her more sensitive area. Her fingers leave my hair and find the sheets.

"Discord!" Her breaths are quick and shallow. "Are you..."

"Shhh. Fluttershy I know what I'm doing Babe."

I kiss her stomach. "What?" I say little confused when I see a cute pink butterfly belly ring "When did you get your belly button pierced?" She just laughs at me. I laugh too and kiss her stomach again. My hands feel up her thighs I feel moisture. "Someone's a bit turned on." I tease her. I take a deep breath she smells sweet.

I reach for the elastic of her underwear and pull them off her. She's so wet. I smile at the thought that it was me who had caused this.

I hesitate for a moment as I decide what to do. I swallow hard and breathe her in so sweet. I take my fingers and feel around. She bucks her hips and squirms around at my touch. She yelps when my finger finds her most sensitive spot. I rub her clitoris with my thumb and it drives her crazy. Her hands grabbing at the sheets. Moans escape her lips. I stop for a moment and smile. I lick my fingers. She tastes so sweet. I take two fingers and explore her and with the tip of my tongue I trace circles around her clit. She yells out my name and I give her a light nip.

She screams out as she climaxes. I stop. She is shaking from her orgasm. "Where.." She gasps "Where did you learn how to do that?" She asks me.

I laugh "I don't know. Kinda just went with it."

She laughs "lay back." She says sitting up. Her body covered in sweat.

I lay down. She climbs on top of me again. I feel her warm juices on my body. She kisses me lightly but with so much passion. Her lips trail down to my ear. "Now it's your turn to squirm" she whispers in my ear.

"Okay Love." I say to her "Give me what you got." I smile.

She nips my ear lobe and I take in a deep breath. What was that? I wonder why she did that but I stop mid thought as she moves to my neck and nips again.

Is she toying with me? I wonder. She nips my neck again. I let out a slight moan. I feel her smile against my skin. Her lips trail down my chest. She's close. Her hand grabs at the waist band of my boxers.

She pulls them down. I see her eyes grow wide "Someone's a bit turned on." She's using my line. I laugh. She seems unsure of what to do.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to." I tell her. She gives me that haunting smile again.

"You just lay back and enjoy yourself." She says sweetly.

She grabs my dick. Her hands are cold and make me shutter. She laughs and starts to rub it up and down. She starts slow and as she gets a rhythm going her hand quickens.

I'm holding back from yelling out. Next thing I know I feel her lips on me. Her tongue traces circles around the head. Then her mouth goes down. She sucks and licks for a few moments then returns to rubbing it.

I try to hold back a bit longer but I can't. "I'm gonna cum!" I yell out "Don't stop babe!" She seems to listen. Her strokes become quicker. I yell out in pleasure as I cum all over her beautiful breasts.

She laughs at me. My body trembles the way hers did. She falls on to me. I grab her waist and kiss her. I roll over on top of her.

"Don't tease me." She says.

"Never crossed my mind." I laugh.

I spread her legs open and I find my way in her. She's tight it feels so good. She yells out in pain. "Flutters?" I say unsure of what to do.

"I'm fine Dizzy." She assures me. I nod and push myself in deeper. She moans. I kiss her. Our hips move together in perfect rhythm. Our hearts beat as one. She claws at my back and screams out my name. We are intertwined in each other. My hands run over her body and become tangled in her hair. Her fingers find my hair. "Ah! Discord!" She calls "Discord! Ah!" She moans and screams louder. Our body's moving quicker. Breathing becomes heavier.

"Oh Fluttershy!" I scream out!

"Discord!"

I collapse on her and roll over on my back. "Wow!" I say trying to catch my breath.

"Dizzy?" She whispers my name. ...

"Yes Shy?"

"I love you." She curls up next to me resting her head in my chest.

"I love you too." I kiss her head and wrap my arms around her.

We fall asleep and for the first time I feel complete with her next to me.

The next morning I wake to find myself alone in bed. "Shy?" I call out.

"I'm in here." She says coming back in to the room. "Good morning"

"Good morning babe."

She smiles at me. I smile back at her. She crawls back into bed and starts to kiss me.

"I love you." She says simply and lies back down.

"I love you too." I say laying back letting her cuddle up to me and we drift slowly back to sleep

*The End*


End file.
